


Happy Interns Scare Day 2015! 实习生恐吓日快乐！

by ChrisBlue



Series: Howlett & Xavier, M.D. 豪勒特&泽维尔医生记事 [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Medical Jargon, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisBlue/pseuds/ChrisBlue
Summary: Howlett & Xavier, M.D.的后续。Logan以他特殊的方式对来到他部门实习的新生表示了热烈的欢迎，而Charles坐在一旁看好戏。





	Happy Interns Scare Day 2015! 实习生恐吓日快乐！

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happy Interns Scare Day 2015!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783730) by [Mixk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk). 



 

 

  Charles的身体总能感应到Logan何时离开了床，所以他一向会在Logan起床不久之后也跟着醒来。今天的他很幸运，刚睁开眼，看到的就是Logan刚从浴室走出画面，并且眼前的人还一丝不挂。  
  “嗯—早上好啊，”Charles嘟囔着，对他的爱人展露一个笑容，“有空现在来一发吗？”  
  “那你应该和我一起冲个澡的，”Logan回答，对他摇摇头。  
  “你又没邀请我。”  
  Charles爬下床，走到Logan身边，一把抱住Logan精瘦的腰，脸还贴在Logan没穿衣服的背上蹭啊蹭。待在Logan是身旁总是感觉十分温暖，Charles对这一点是又爱又恨，具体情况还是取决于天气如何。要是夏天和Logan睡在一张床上，那种又热又汗黏黏的感觉真的特别糟心。  
  “我不想打断你的美容觉啊，”Logan说，牵起Charles的手，放到唇边吻了一下。  
  “真会说话啊你。”  
  “你值得最好的。快去洗漱，我要去准备早餐了。”Logan对Charles讲道，在Charles的怀里转了个身，给了他一个蜻蜓点水的吻。  
  “我昨天晚上已经做好了早餐，记得吗？隔夜早餐燕麦粥哦，”Charles提醒他，松开了抱着Logan的手，又坐回了床上，愉悦地看着Logan开始他的早间日常。Logan被打开的衣柜门完全挡住，他一边挑着今天上班穿的衣服，一边对他说，“啊对。我今天早上可千万不能迟到。”  
  “你哪天早上都不能迟到，”Charles哼了一声，然后他突然想起了什么，“哦对了，今天是实习生恐吓日！”  
  “恐吓日？”Logan挑眉反问，从衣柜门旁探出身子，只穿着一条短裤，手上拿着一件绿色的衬衣。Charles完全不能从Logan身上挪开视线。每次看见没穿衣的Logan他都会忍不住一直盯着看，脑子里还想着晨间性爱的事，要是还有时间就好啦。  
  “嗯——性质就跟你那吓唬实习生的威吓演讲和突击测试差不多，”Charles开心地回答，他去年亲眼目睹了实习生们的经历，还是Logan的一位同事告诉他有这个日子的。看着Logan游刃有余地展示着他丰富的医学知识和严谨的行医作风，对于Charles来说，这样的Logan简直太能勾起他的兴趣了——但是，真的，他现在真的不该再继续想这些东西了。  
  “是吗，不过他们应该早就知道自己将会面对些什么了吧，”Logan边说边扣上自己的衬衫扣子，“我可不想他们个个都是一副骄傲自得的样子，我的病人需要得到最好的医生的照顾。”  
  “嗯，但他们已经有你了，不是吗？”  
  “是啊，是啊，”Logan有些不在意地回答，他一直是个不知该如何接受称赞的人。  
  “你应该戴黑色的领带，再配上一件黑色的马甲，那样你就看起来更有气质，”Charles建议，下床走向浴室。  
  “有气质？你真的只为了让我看起来更有气质才让我那么穿的吗？”  
  “当然啦亲爱的，”Charles说道，明了自己的语调泄露了自己的小心思。即使这个男人不论穿什么衣服还是没穿衣服都特别好看，他还是非常喜欢给Logan搭配衣服。但是，Logan穿三件套的时候真的好看得要命，并且他现在早该明白一旦他穿着这身衣服去上班，当天下班的时候绝对会有人约他。  
  Charles洗漱完毕换好衣服，就看见Logan已经坐在厨房流理台旁他端着咖啡杯在阅读报纸了。厨房的桌子上已经摆放好了Charles的早餐，Charles走过去在Logan的太阳穴上印下一个吻，然后在他身旁落座。  
  “你今天看起来非常迷人，亲爱的，”Charles评价道，试图用目光扒掉Logan的衣服，并且乐此不疲。他总是会想要掐一下自己来确定自己不是在做梦，确定Logan是真实存在于他的生活之中的，而不是他脑子疯魔了想象出来的。Charles有时候怀疑自己是不是有精神分裂的征兆，他可不想老这么反复无常——如果他真的是，那他的脑子早就乱成了一锅浆糊，他也就不会有现在这般柔情满怀。当他终于满30岁之后他为自己松了口气，既然在这之前他没有爆发任何精神疾病，在这之后发病的可能性就更小了。  
  “你每天都这样说。”  
  “嗯，因为这很重要。”Charles回答，开始吃早饭，瞥了一眼Logan正在看的文章。他们一边悠闲地聊着天，一边吃完了早饭。然后找到了在公寓楼门前等待他们的司机，Thomas，他开车载着他们前往医院。Logan并不太享受Charles带给他的奢侈生活方式，不过在与Thomas熟悉之后，他还是能勉强接受由司机开车送他去医院上班。  
  “我能去你的实习生欢迎会吗？”Charles在两人走进医院的时候提问道，此时距离Logan的早会还有约莫十分钟，Logan把这些小课堂都安排在工作时间之外，以免耽误正常工作。  
  “你还特意来征求我的允许了，真是可爱啊，”Logan说，翘起嘴角，“你这么早就想给他们提供八卦材料了？”  
  他们在工作时间对自己的感情关系尽量保持低调，也不喜欢当众秀恩爱什么的，所以，即便很多人都在八卦猜测他们俩之间到底是单纯的朋友关系还是情人关系，却没有人知道确切的答案。至少Raven是这样告诉Charles的。他那总能得到医院最新小道消息的皮肤科医生妹妹，时不时会给他更新医院里的八卦内容，虽然他也并不太关心这些东西。他知道的是，医院里的大多数人都害怕Logan，因此他们没人想过要去窥探他的私人生活，这也让他们之间的关系更加神秘，令人捉摸不透。他和Logan很早就不宣扬他们的关系达成共识，他们的私人生活也不关同事们的事儿——尤其是Charles早已名声在外，这会给他们的生活招致不必要的麻烦——因此他们只告诉了各自最亲密的朋友。  
  “说不定他们已经知道不少了，今年早些时候他们不是参加了面试吗，”Charles耸耸肩，两人步行走上儿科所在的楼层。这是在这座医院里Charles最喜欢的地方之一，不仅仅因为他可以在这里找到Logan，还因为整层楼都充满了亮丽的色彩，洋溢着温暖而又惬意的气氛。这里的墙面都被刷上了鲜艳的墙漆，贴满了各种贴纸，整层楼到处都是可以供孩子们玩耍的活动小园地。  
  他们俩是最先到达职工会议室的，Logan先去了办公室放东西并换上他的白大褂，而Charles在会议室最后面找了个位置坐下。还没到8：30的时候Logan回到了会议室，身后还跟着几个实习生，Charles在心里默默恭喜他们选择提前来到了这里。没过一会儿房间里就挤满了人，每个注意到了Charles的人都向他投去好奇的目光，大概在疑惑他是谁。幸好Charles在之前的生活中都尽可能地不让自己的照片落到任何媒体手上，在医院里他也维持着一个默默无闻又无趣的形象。就目前来看他的努力都挺有成效的，能旁观实习生们各自猜测着他的身份的样子，Charles觉得有趣极了。  
  

-TBC  
下一更不知道什么时候所以。。欢迎催更_(:зゝ∠)_


End file.
